A New Foe rises
by read begin
Summary: After Mr. Davenport goes broke, two familiar villains are still alive...and are hungry for revenge. Plans were developed, to capture the bionics Adam, Bree, and Chase. But what happens when these villains add another player to the game...


Any copies of this story will be busted. This is copyright. Please do not critique harshly on my work. Respect other writers and their work.

After Donald's brother, Douglas, hacks Donald's account (A.K.A Mr. Davenport) and the police were taking everything of Donald's belongings away, someone survived the horrendous attack back at a familiar lair that was almost completely destroyed...Marcus. He was the one who released Douglas from the ice block from the video cottage Mr. Davenport and Leo saw.

After the Douglas exploded Mr. Davenport's lair, he turns to face Marcus, who was still had a few bruises from the intense and fierce battle between Adam, Bree, Chase,Leo and him.

"Good thing I fixed part of your face Marcus. You looked terrible, but I will always be the handsomest guy around you know? Better than Donny for sure!"

Marcus rolls his eyes.

"Any who, how did you survive the crash?"

"I don't know actually."Marcus explains. "But all I know for sure was that when I woke up, I saw construction workers cleaning up the Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo made to our lair. They kept observing me but when one of them was about to pick up his cell phone to call the police, I beat them all into the size of a pupil. But now, I want vengeance on Adam, Bree, and chase for what they done to our home, you, and I."

Marcus cracked his neck from side to side and then cracked his knuckles, an evil sneer appearing on his face.

"Don't get too excited yet, Marcus." Douglas said slyly. "The first step to the plan was to hack Donny's account to make him suffer as I did in the past. The second part is the next part...and you are going to love it."

"Just tell me already." Marcus couldn't wait any longer.

"Call your friend from the old school you use to go to. What was the name of that place...

Marcus grins,"I know who your talking about and yes I still have his number."

"Excellent," Douglas cheered. "Explain to him the plan while I'll call Dr. Raven to send him over."

He laughs, echoing through the entire dark place he and Marcus were in. "You are going to down Donny, but not...once in for all. The grand finale is still yet to come."

Meanwhile, back at the Davenport's place, Leo and eventually got out of the elevator, with the help from Chase's telekinesis powers. When they got out of the elevator, Chase hugs both of them immediately. Tasha, Adam, and Bree run towards them aLos joins the wrapping of arms on Mr. Davenport and Leo.

"Your both okay!" Tasha said in relief. She kisses Mr. Davenport on the lips.

"Wow, I got stuck in an elevator and my grand prize was waiting for me just around the corner."

Tasha giggles and grins.

"You know how it feels like to be stuck with Big D, in an elevator, crying for his mommy for like the last 30 minutes or so?!" Leo protests.

"I can imagine that." Chase answers. "And that is not a pretty site."

"Anyway, thanks for saving us Chase but no time for romance now Big D." Leo responds. " We have to stop your brother from all this chaos he is doing to us. Does anyone have any ideas to stop him?"

"Wait, Douglas is doing all this?" Chase questions. "How did you guys figured it out?"

Leo explains,"Well, it was obvious. Who else would want to destroy Big D more than anything else in this world? Also, we saw him through the cameras back in the lab."

"Wait, first Marcus and now Mr. Davenport's brother also has his own TV show. That's awesome! Instead of popcorn, I'll buy some burritos from El Peppino Caliente. Oh yeah!"

"Don't you remember that Mr. Davenport is broke, Adam? Chase questions.

"Ohhhhhhh, right." Adam agrees. "Oh well, I'll do it when Mr. Davenport gets rich again."

"Wasn't your brother frozen?" Bree asks Mr. Davenport.

"Well, he got released by some guy with a white mask and a black sweater. The guy just beat up the security guards and broke the ice block with his own fist!"

Bree looks anxious, her eyes wide as an owl. " Could that guy be Marcus? I mean, he has all of our bionic powers and has Adam's super strength?"

"Impossible," Mr. Davenport disagrees. "Marcus died when the ceiling was falling on top of him. He couldn't possibly be... alive."

"We got no time to lose." Chase said. "We have to find a new place to live and fast. Who knows what your brother is planning next. We just have to find an apartment or a house and share it together."

"Appppppartment?" Mr. Davenport looked like he was going to have a heart attack!

"We got no choice Big D." Leo said. "Would you rather live on the street or live in a nice comfortable apartment?"

"Whole driving from the grocery store, I did saw a rent sign for a 6 room apartment room." Tasha adds. "Maybe we can stay there."

"Noooooooo!" Mr. Davenport cries. "Please Tasha, I don't want to go there! I don't want to share the same bathroom with everybody!"

"Man up Donald!"Tasha orders. "We are all going there and that's final!"


End file.
